Jamie's memories Dreaming out loud
by Evanna-Lumos
Summary: Jamie's still wondering why Jack's left him. And suddenly they met in urban park. What will happen next? Jamie is a little confused now and doesn't know if he can tell Jack about his feelings... And what about Tooth? It's really hard to be one who gets rejected... And Jamie knows that. But Jack seems to be more gorgeous now... And... Beeing older... It's hard to take.


December 24th, 7 years after Pitch's disappeared

Jamie's journal

"Today I had to go with Sophie. It's hard when she's trying to make friends with people who don't believe in Guardians… She tried to make them believe, showing them some magic eggs or talking about not-stopping winter… Nothing makes sense now. I think I miss them. Don't know where they are…Being 17 is not easy, thought"

- Hey, bro! Everything's okay? – I heard suddenly. It was her.  
- Sophie? You're back? So fast today! It's … - I looked at my clock and realized it's 6 pm now!  
- You okay? Mum said you haven't eaten anything today. Are you ill or something?  
- Mmm… I don't think so… Have you got a bar maybe? Chips? – I asked her. If she haven't  
asked that question I suppose I wouldn't be so hungry… -.-  
- Nope. Go and see what's in the fridge! I have to do my homework now. See ya, J!

Mhm… I think I have to do mine. History, I'm coming!  
"Huh, I can remember when we had a test about mythology. You know who I was writing about. And she told me it's not fair to think about Frost, being an 13 years old boy.  
And then I thought she's just a boorish jerk. Were I wrong?  
We are friends… maybe… I think he has lots of things to do now. You know, that snow and first ice on our lake… Now I don't have time to think about it. It's not fair when someone you love leaves you alone with your problem. I treat him just like my brother. I did."

December 25th, the day after

"So this is Christmas… Remember Lennon's song about the end of a cruel war? I do. Yesterday Sophie and I went to a shopping centre, thinking about a present for our parents. Her ideas are childlish but I'm sure I was just like her few years ago.  
We were so excited when we've found a new cup for Mum (her collection still grows) and some kind of a bathrobe (with Sophie's design – colorful bunnies…. Hahaha… I thought Bunnymund could be mad at us). Her ideas, my money. What am I doing to have cash?  
It's not my pocket money, Dad thought I've grown up and I have to earn it myself. So, I was trying to work as a private teacher (helping kids from Sophie's class with their homework), then as a courier and now I do some artwork. (It's weird because people want to buy it.) Comics, screenplays, things like those. I don't have problems with my imagination to write and draw but in the past I caused some trouble. Especially when we took a part in Guardians'  
battle. I think I was the one who wanted it.  
I think too much! Got bored. -.-"

The North Pole

- Tooth! How are you doing? – said North when Toothiana came over to his headquarter.  
- No problems! And how are you teeth, Mr. N? Have you got the toothbrush I've sent you?  
He was thinking awhile and then he decided to tell the truth.  
- T… It was too pink for me. I could use it but that color… You know… Ugh.  
- Santa doesn't like pink? Everybody loves pink. Especially one singer who sings great songs, you know, last time when I went to Australia I was… blah, blah, blah…  
(Ugh… - thought North – she always has to say something big.)  
- Are you looking for something? Someone? – Bunnymund asked one more question.  
- Yes… No… Yes! Do you know where Jack is? I was trying to find him, but I can't get no signal. I was wondering if he could help me with some kids and their problem. I knew that people's advertise wouldn't help. They're still eating that awful colorful candies, breaking the teeth and then… Wait for a dentist. I want to help them before – she said and flew away. Suddenly she came back – Oh, North, so give me back your pink toothbrush and I'll give you another one!  
Bunnymund raised his eyebrow.  
- Pink?  
- It's in my room. You can take it. Good luck with your looking for Frost – said North and went back to his work.  
- Hahahahahahaha! – Bunnymund was laughing at Santa.  
- Don't ya want to start a war because of a color, Bunny!

The city

- Hey, Jamie! We have a party tonight. Don't you want to come with us? – said Bradley, holding his girlfriend's hand and eating a sandwich.  
- Me? No… Thanks, Brad but I need to take care of Sophie today. And I've got some work to do in my room…  
- Oh, c'mon – you're always busy! Especially when we're talking about our Myth Evenings.  
Jamie blushed a little. He didn't want to think again. It was a thing of the past.  
- Hey, Bennett! Are you here?  
- Huh? Yeah, I think so… Sorry, guys, maybe next time. Got to go!

Jamie took his bag, wore his scarf and then came out of school.  
- He's getting weird, isn't he? – said the girl.  
- I can't tell it, Michelle. It's his thing.

Bennett walked through the park and sat on a bench. It was so cold, but it didn't matter. He needed some fresh air.  
- Okay, Jamie… You don't have to think about it if you don't want to. It was just an accident. I can't do it because of Tooth. Nobody has to know… - he was talking to himself.  
Fell in some kind of love – an accident? No. But fell in love with your guardian – that's an accident. Especially when he's a winter elf, more than 300 years old and cannot be seen if you don't believe.  
Suddenly he heard a noise. Quick stand up and then he was ready. He walked into a bush.  
- Hi there! – and Jamie was on the ground, watching sky full of stars already.  
- J-Jack?

***  
- What are you doing here? – asked Jamie, when Jack was trying to help him to stand up.  
- What: what? I wanted to visit you. You're on the first place of my list "People I should care about" – said Frost and then smiled. – How are you doing?  
Why are you asking – thought Jamie. – You want to know? Maybe I should tell you and then feel better or get ashamed because of my feelings for you? Now and then I think about all the times when it was so close and then…  
- You didn't have to cut me off – he said, not wondering anymore.  
- I didn't have to what… are you talking about? – Jack was really surprised.  
- I am talking about: you forgot about me. Tell me when I saw you last time? – said Jamie, pulling his finger on Jack's nose. – I think your answer will be: two years! And now you're here again, asking me about how I feel and what I'm doin'. Get ashamed, you know!  
- Jamie, why are you acting so girly? You know I have some frosty things to do and I am busy. But I'm trying. You were first to believe in me, remember? I haven't forgot. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to visit you more times but… You're not as small as you've been…  
Bennett crossed his arms and sat on a bench again. His scarf gave him some warm, but it couldn't change the fact he was sure about. He decided to talk about something more important for Frost.  
- Sorry, I felt so wrong. So… How is Tooth then?  
Jack raised his eyebrow and sat next to Jamie.  
- Why are you asking me about her, kiddo? I think she's fine now.  
- Haven't you spoken to her? I think she's got… - he sniffed – some feelings for you.  
- You think so? – Jack was wondering for a while. – I'm not sure I feel the same. I like her, you know. But she's still crazy about my teeth. My mouth is almost broken! I guess we're just best friends. Why are you thinking about my private life? – said Jack with a little smirk.  
(Don't blush – thought Jamie – you can't!)  
- What else could I ask you about? – finally asked. – Can you give me your stick for a moment?  
Jack took his 'snowboard' and gave it to Jamie.  
- What do you want to do with…  
- I was watching a movie yesterday, something just like Matrix! Look! – said Jamie and started to make circles with frosty stick. Then snow landed on his head.  
- Hahaha! Is that what you wanted to show? – Jack was laughin' quietly.  
- You better… - said Jamie. – So, do you want to show me how to do that trick?  
- Ladies and gentleman, master of tricks is coming – said Frost and took his stick back.  
Jamie looked a little jealous. Jack was always better. He's smart, kind, good – looking…  
Ugh… Does he really think like that? He shaked this thoughts out of his head. Let it go!  
Frost's took a snowball and the hit it by his stick so it could fly away. Then he put the stick on the ground and sat on it, starring at the stars.  
- I was always thinking about someone important when I was watching this night sky full of the stars… - said Jack.  
- So did I. That's… nice… Look at those traffic lights. City looks awesome now. I can even see my home… AWGH! Sophie's home alone!  
- Wha…  
- Come on, now it's your turn to take someone on a ride, Jack – said Jamie, pulling Jack's shirt. – Pleeaaase? I've got to be home quickly!  
Jack smiled and took his stick.  
- But don't you be afraid! – he said and caught Jamie's hood.  
- Woooow!  
- Keep yourself close to me! It's frosty up here!  
Finally – it was the moment.  
Jamie could see his city from bird's eye view. If he haven't been so busy hugging Jack, he probably would try to draw what he's seen.  
- Like it? – asked Jack, trying to make it easier to talk.  
- It's so high there. You already know how to stand it. I am… just excited – said Jamie.  
- I can't see that excitement on your face. Hold on!  
It was getting colder and faster… Bennett was holding Jack's back, thinking about his problems. It was hard to talk with Frost now, especially when you have something to hide.  
Wind was brushing his hair and he looked so gorgeous.  
- Now, it's time to get back on earth, Jamie! – said Jack, pulling his stick down.  
Jamie hasn't expect that and fell out. He started to lose height – and it was 300 feet down!  
- Noooo! – Jack screamed. – I'm coming, hold on!  
- To what!? – yelled Jamie.  
He was coming down so quickly. Hoping Frost to catch him. Still yelling. Breathing.  
- Gotha! – said Jack, holding Jamie's hood. – Be careful next time. What happened to you?  
- Put me on the ground now.

They landed. Jamie put his hood on and walked away. Jack was chasing him.  
- I'm sorry, Jamie! I didn't want to make it happen.  
- Leave me alone.  
- But… Jamie… Okay, stop it!  
Bennett was standing in front of Jack.  
- Why are you doing this shit to me? Are you angry? Okay, I can't understand it. But I tried to keep you away from me because of that danger my life is! And I tried to talk to you but you're still away! I can help you, tell me what is it.  
Jamie walked into his garden and shut the gate. Something's caused he was suddenly lying on the snow.  
Jack took his stick and sat close to Jamie. Suddenly he started to pull Bennett's arms.  
- What is worrying you! I have to know!  
Jamie was breathing slowly. Jack almost on him. He hoped Sophie not to see that position.  
He blushed a little. It was hard to see but… So did Jack! After few seconds of silence he finally said:  
- First… Get your body off mine… And second…  
- Yes?  
- I think I am okay, but you… - he started to talk. Even if it could be so silly.  
- Huh… Well… Sorry. I… didn't want you to… you know… ummm…  
- It's… okay… - said Jamie. (No, I lied, do it again, please! I'm begging you!)  
- Is is Jack? You're back!  
- Sophie! You've grown up! – said Jack when little monster was hugging him. – Aww! I… suffer…  
- Hah! I am so happy I can see you! And Jamie! – suddenly she was angry. – Where have you been? I was hungry and you should make me something to eat, so I bought pizza. For your money of course.  
- How sweet – said Jamie, raising his eyebrow. – I was a little busy, Soph.  
- You're always busy! You don't even have time for your friends! Am I right?  
- Sophie, calm down – said Jack. – It's getting late now. For you it's time to go to bed.  
- Aww, noo. Don't be like him! He's always treating me like that when he's watching those…  
- TIME TO GO! – said Jamie and put his hand on Sophie's mouth. – Get your teddy from the floor and tell him goodbye.  
- Okay, Jamie… - she said, taking his hand off. – WATCHING THOSE DRAWLINGS!  
- SOPHIE! YOU LITTLE MONSTER! YOU DESERVED A SNOWBALL!  
It was 11 pm when Soph fell asleep in her bed. Jack was telling her a story about a little girl who was talking to elves and helped them to save the village. He was good at it. It was his cup of tea. Telling stories he imagine. And even if Sophie was 12 now, so what? She still liked it!  
Frost got downstairs and saw Jamie sitting next to the window, drawing something.  
- Wow. I haven't known you have such a talent, Jamie…  
He saw little kids playing around the snowman. In this picture they looked so happy and gorgeous. Then he saw sky full of stars, just like tonight.  
- Me? Don't be stupid. It's just some kind of art and…  
- Look – said Jack, making some frosty pictures on a window. – It is art, too. And it makes some of us happy. Are you ready now?  
- For what…  
- To tell me what's that all about. I see you can't take it.  
Jamie was playing with his pajama pockets. He put his pencil down and sat on a sofa, holding his knees near to his chest.  
- Jack… You can't help me with this one. The only thing you can do it's to stop asking me more questions like that. You promise?  
Guardian sat next to him and put his hand on Jamie's arm.  
- Cross my heart.

Next morning Jamie woke up early. It was Saturday but he decided to take a shovel and do something with that mess in his garden. Cold winter was playing with his scarf (yeah, his scarf is really important in the story) and he was shaking his hands, looking for some gloves in his jacket.  
He heard Sophie's voice.  
- Jamie…  
He's turned his back and saw her standing against him.  
- I'm sorry for thing of yesterday… I shouldn't have told your little secret when we were with Jack. Can you forgive and forget?  
Jamie decided to hug his little sister.  
- It doesn't matter that much I guess…  
- No, Sophie. It means much but… we're family, right? I am mad, but for you I cannot be.  
- Jamie, you're still dreaming out loud – said Sophie and turned her way home.  
And maybe that's the problem. Maybe I'm a dreamer. Maybe it's time to change – he thought. Fortunately she didn't know about how big his little secret was.

It was 10 pm when Soph left home to see her friends. Jamie decided to write a short story for her project. He would bet it can help her a lot.  
Bennett took his notebook and tried to think about a prologue. Once upon a time… No… Long, long ago… Oh, come on, what's the problem!?  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
- Coming! – said Jamie and left his thoughts behind him.  
- Hi, Jamie!  
- (poker face) I've been to the dentist already.  
- Huh, you're as funny as you were. May I come in?  
- You're always welcome, Tooth.

- So, would you like something to drink? I have your favorite strawberry juice! – said Jamie while opening fridge's door.  
- If I may.  
Jamie took a glass and a bottle.  
- Sophie isn't here if you want to talk with her. She went ice-skating with her mates. But I swear she brush her teeth everyday!  
- That's great, Jamminton (great name – thought Jamie – but not mine. Is she angry or she knows?), but I need your help this time.  
Jamie poured juice on the floor.  
- Mine? – he asked, trying to do something with that mess he did.  
- It's a long story, but I can make it shorter.

********* (30 minutes later) ********  
- …and now he's not even trying to talk with us. I wonder what happened, and where he went.  
So, Jack's seen something in North's magic ball. He blushed and then he went out. When Toothiana wanted to talk he was too tangled up in his wondering to do anything. She thought he was waiting for something. And then she decided to visit Jamie, because he's the one who can talk to Frost. There's Sandy, by the way, but he can't talk and said 'it's too hard to show what was Jack wondering about.'  
- You're the one who can help me. I'm worrying about him. That's all.  
Of course you are – thought Jamie – just like me, but I have another problem, maybe bigger than yours and now you're asking me for a help? *grump*  
- What would you do if you were in my situation? – asked Tooth, getting him out of his world.  
- Talk to him? What else can I do? I don't even know where he is, by the way. Listen, Tooth, if you like him that much why wouldn't you tell him?  
- You think so? I think he knows. But we're too busy being the Guardians, Jamie. By the way, if that makes any difference – I am a fairy. You see my feathers. I like being a hummingbird and I don't want to change it. If that matters in love – she smiled and flew to see Mum's flowers.  
- Tooth… You had to die before you became… a tooth fairy?  
Silence. Long silence.  
Finally broken silence.  
- I hadn't, none of us had. It's just happened. Accident, being a girl. As a child I believed I can change the world.  
It was too late when I realized it was my mistake. I wanted to visit my old friend, Katie. She lived with her grandfather by the foot of the mountain. My mum made for them some toothbrushes and asked me to give them those. I was walking through our old bridge.  
It was halfway when two big ravens decided to sit on a rope. I am still afraid of them. But I tried to left my fears behind. Suddenly one of those fake birds decided to cut off the rope and destroy the bridge! I took one of those fantastic toothbrushes and tried to chase it, but the time was running out. It was too late for me. I can't remember how I died but I suppose I ended up in an abyss. And when I woke up I realized I am not only-human anymore.  
- Your mum was a local dentist? – asked Jamie.  
- Point!  
- And what about North, Sandy and Bunnymund? Can you tell me their stories?  
- Maybe I could… But it's something that can take a lot of time I guess. I only tell you that North's death was normal, Sandy was dreaming too much and Bunnymund... His story is too exciting to tell. He haven't told us everything.  
Some laughing.  
- So, it's time to get up – said Jamie and took his jacket. – How can I get to North's Pole?  
- He gave me his magic ball – Toothiana smiled and showed the ball to Jamie. – Take it.  
Don't forget your scarf, it's cold outside.  
- Ha ha ha, funny. None in that tunnel.  
He put North's ball on the ground and suddenly light's taken them away.  
So, that's the way – thought Jamie. – If I want to be with Jack for ever, I have to die.

When they got to the North's workshop it was really cold. Jamie winded the scarf around his neck. He said hello to Phil, Jack's favorite yeti.  
Sandy showed him some question marks, pointing at his face and smiling.  
- Hi, Sandy! Tooth wanted my help here with… something.  
Sandman gave him some cookies and a glass of milk.  
- Thanks, but after drinking it I feel so asleep… - said Jamie, taking some sweets.  
- Make sure elves haven't eaten them before – Toothiana was smiling.  
Jamie's face went white and then he spit out a ginger. Nobody's seen – fortunately!  
- Hi, kiddo – said North when Jamie saw him cleaning reindeer's shoe. – How are you doing?  
It's two years now, huh?  
- You know I am always waiting for you, Santa. Last year Sophie wanted to make sure if our chimney was clean and she went out wearing a soot-coat.  
- I knew it was her, ho ho ho ! I hope she enjoyed her new coat…  
- Of course she did. She still wears it.  
After few minutes of silence Jamie asked North:  
- Am… May I ask you one question? But promise you won't tell anybody.  
- Of course, Jamie. What is it?  
- Am… My… friend… Uh… Whatwouldyoudoifyouwereinlov ewithsomeonewhoisyoursavior? – said Jamie on one breath.  
- Awhgk! – North started to suffer for a moment. – Excuse me, a cookie. So, that's the problem?  
- No, it's bigger, but what would you do? – asked Jamie and put his hands in his pocket.  
- Don't know. Haven't been in such a situation before. I guess it's not easy. But when I'm visiting people's houses I can see one thing: love is a horrible thing. One day you are happy and the next day you're crying. I bet if someone is meant for you, it would happen quickly. Jamie… I am old but I can tell you something that's still fresh and true: sometimes truth hurts and you have to do something you were never wondering about before. The most important things are the hardest things to say. The are things you are ashamed of, because words diminish them, words shrink things that seemed limitless when they were in your head to no more than a living size when they're brought out. But it's more than that, isn't it?  
(Jamie was so surprised, his words were so true. He nodded his head.)  
- And your secrets lie too close to wherever your secret heart is buried. You may take revelations that costs you dearly, only to have people look at you in a funny way, not understanding what you've said at all or why it was so important that you almost cried while you were saying it. That's the worst, I think. When the secret stays locked not for a want of a teller but for want of an understanding ear… - said North and put Stephen King's book down.  
- He's right, isn't he? – asked Santa. Jamie nodded his head again, trying to keep his mind clear and think about his life.  
- I think the same, kiddo. If you are sure that the person you love will understand you, go on!  
I bet you have nothing to lose. Or everything, but it's your point of view. But if you're not sure, you should find yourself in a situation without exit and then wait for your savior. Maybe this will be the time. I mean… I know it's hard to say something when two people have feelings for one person.  
- How did you know? – asked Jamie. He's put his hand on his face, because he was still fighting with that blushing.  
- I can see some things with my magic ball – said North. - But don't worry, only Guardian who is a part of a story can imagine how is it.  
Good grief! – Jamie was shouting to himself quietly. – So he could see? I am dead now!  
- Of course only if you wanted to share a secret.  
And one more quiet breath. Now, good, only I can do is…  
- … die, now!  
They were surprised when Bunnymund went into North's garage, holding one of the elves in his paw.  
- He's eaten my carrot cake! Do something! – he said, making one of his grumpy faces again.  
- Ho ho ho, hold on, Bun! I hope everything's okay and he can make for you another one, am I right? – asked North, taking elf from Bunnymund's paws. – I've got a recipe in the kitchen, you can go and see if you want…  
- Oh, no, no, no, no, no – he has eaten, and now HE WILL make me another one – said Bunny, sniffing a little – I am hungry…  
- I can help – said Jamie suddenly.  
Everyone was looking at him.  
- What. Haven't you heard about cooking?

He went into the kitchen.  
When Jamie was 12, Mum was trying to make a fantastic dinner because of wedding anniversary. He climbed up a ladder and went on a loft to find her Recipe Book. Then he's found her old Mythology guide. What a shame, she never believed but had that book.  
Okay, so what's first? – Jamie was still wondering, what could he do to make the recipe better. – Maybe I am dreaming but I need a recipe for love. Or maybe how to escape that feeling. No, I can't escape from Jack…  
I cannot know the truth if I won't be myself anymore.  
He took some carrots and opened the oven. It would be better in some cake, but I have a better idea.  
After an hour he put carrots on a plate and made something that looked like pancakes. Everybody love pancakes, but he loves carrots – thought Jamie.

- Wow. That's great. Who taught you to make those? – Bunnymund was eating carrots wrapped into a pancake. – Next time you would make my dinner.  
- Haha, you bet! – said Jamie, happy that someone's enjoying meal he made. - I should tidy my place of work in the kitchen.  
- Okay, but quickly. I think… - said Bunnymund, walking close to him and starting quietly - …that you deserved to listen to my story.  
- Cool! I'll be back soon.

Jamie did some washing-up and took a towel to dry his hands.  
Darkness took control.  
- Hey, that's not funny! Turn the light on. Phil? Is that you?  
Lights went out.  
- Okay, I am not laughing.  
Jamie's put his hand into a pocket and found a torch, small it looked just like a little light bulb.  
He went to see if some fuses have jumped out but nothing like that happened.  
- What the… mmmffff!  
And then: blackout.

When he woke up on a top of the building. And it wasn't North's workshop.  
The highest building in city. 2000 feet high.  
- Oh, not again! – said Jamie with a 'facepalm'.  
- You're welcome – deep dark voice was talking to him. – Maybe it's the last thing you can see in your life.  
- I don't know who you are but if you want me to die, I am ready. Kill me, but fast, I am not long-lasting pain resist.  
Silence.  
- Pitch Black? – asked Jamie, running circles on a roof. – I can understand you because we can't always have what we want…  
- Well, well, well … Jamie Bennett – said Pitch. He left his dark horse behind him and stood face to face with Jamie. – Have you lost a part of your faith?  
- Don't you care.  
- Of course I care. I care because I can feel your fear of rejecting. I feel because I am fear. And you believed in my power.  
- No, I didn't.  
- Yes you did – he said, walking around the boy. – You believe that nobody will understand you an your feeling. It's not hard to be someone who rejects but it's hard to be the one who has been rejected. I know how it is.  
- I will ask you Frequently Asking Question: what do you want from me?  
- I want you to understand the darkness.  
- The … darkness…?... – Jamie was worrying now. – What do you mean? I… don't want to live in the darkness… And I don't need your sympathy. Let me go.  
Pitch's face had no emotions for a moment. Then he said:  
- You wanted to die. I cannot believe in little believer's words… Death? Now? You want to pass away to be with someone you…  
- LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO! – Jamie started to scream. But inside he thought… don't let me die here… There must be something more…  
- Get out of here, Pitch.

- Jack Frost! U here. – Black wasn't surprised.  
- Jamie, stand out of the darkness – said Jack and showed Pitch his frosty stick. – You can't leave us. Me.  
- I… I… - Jamie was too close to the edge of the roof. – If I'll die… I'll be there…  
- It's not your thinking. It's Pitch's. Don't you want to become a part of it, do you? – Jack was talking slowly and Bennett was thinking about his gorgeous voice. What if?  
- Come on, one more step and you will join them… - Pitch was trying to encourage him.  
- Who do you want to listen, J? - asked Jack, trying to get Black but he couldn't. Someone felt fear. And it was Jamie.  
Jack's sent Pitch some frosty punches. He fell off and stood up again, making Jack's landing on the edge. He's been hit by lots of energy. Dark energy took control on his stick. He took it back.  
- Leave… us… here…alone… - Jack was punching him with every word - … no… one… wants… to… die… because… of… your… fear!  
Final punch. Pitch was on the floor. Knock out!  
Not the end.  
Pitch took some dark sand and dropped it onto Jamie.  
Disappeared.  
- Jamie? Jamie, are you with me?  
- Let me go – said Jamie. His left feet was flying. One more step, and… death, you're welcome…  
- Nooo! – said Jack and caught him. They were standing next to the edge. He got his back. He was with him every step he took. Was he with him?  
- I will never let you… - Jack decided to hug Jamie.  
He came back. Suddenly his scarf moved down the arm and he felt Jack's cold breath on his neck. Then his cold lips. It was like taking some drugs… But better… Colder… Like ecstasy… And now he wanted this moment to last forever.

to be continued…


End file.
